An Unexpected Evening
by BreannaM13
Summary: Elliot is stuck on the couch after surgery and Olivia comes over to keep him company and it takes an unexpected turn.


A/N: This is a short cheesy fluff piece that I thought of one night. I hope you like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Oliva was leaving work when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Benson."

"Hey what are you doing?" Elliot asked on the other end.

"Finally leaving work. How are you feeling?" she asked climbing into her car. Elliot tore his ACL chasing after a perp a few months back and had been on medical leave for about 6 weeks following surgery.

"Pretty good. The Doc thinks that I will able to be up walking in about 2 weeks. Physical therapy is helping a lot."

"That's great El. It's getting lonely without you around here."

"Miss me already Benson?" He joked.

"You know I miss you. I'm tired of having Fin as my partner. As much as I love him, he's the biggest pain in my ass." She admitted as she started her car.

"Why don't you come over? Kathy and the kids are getting ready to go to dinner with the neighbors. We can order Chinese and have a few beers."

"Alright. Do you want me to pick it up on the way there?" she asked.

"Yeah get it from the usual spot."

"Okay. I'll be there in 30."

She pulled into the driveway and walked through the front door with food and beer in hand.

"El?" she yelled shutting the door behind her.

"In the living room!"

"Wow you got a nice setup in here." she laughed.

He was sitting on the couch leg propped up with 2 pillows. "You should have seen me a few weeks ago. I was trapped upstairs which was a nightmare coming back down. Let's just say, it was like I was 6 years old sliding down the stairs again."

"I wish I would have seen that." She handed him his dinner and beer.

"Thanks for this Liv."

She sat down next to him and he turned on the tv. They ate their dinner and relaxed drinking a few beers. Olivia leaned cuddled in close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Liv."

She looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled, "I missed you too El."

"Arghhh." He groaned grabbing his thigh causing her to jump.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a cramp in my thigh."

"Here, let me help you." She said beginning to rub his thigh.

They looked at each other in the eye and didn't say a word. There was always a fine line that they danced dangerously close to crossing but they always seemed to push further and further each time.

"Mmm thank you."

She smiled and leaned back into his side.

"Liv."

Looking up they locked eyes again and he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers. For years they had thought about this moment. Where it would happen. If it would ever happen. But here it is happening in Elliot's living room. The last place either of them thought it would.

Olivia pulled away and smiled. "Of all the places for that to happen. You picked here."

"I couldn't wait any longer." He whispered and pulled her closer. "Let me do it again."

Their lips collided again this time with a bit more force and passion. They let their hands roam each other's bodies for a few seconds until Elliot pulled away for air.

"You are so fucking beautiful." She whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"El." She blushed at his comment.

"Can I tell you something?"

She nodded.

"I'm moving into an apartment, in the city, in a few months after my knee is better and I wanted to know if you want to give us a shot."

Shocked at the news it finally registered in her mind what he had said and she smiled, "of course I do El."

"Okay," he smiled, "because I don't think I can live without you any longer."

He pulled her carefully on his lap and she leaned down kissing him passionately. They made out for a little while and she felt him hardening below her. He pulled away, "I umm… I'm sorry."

She ran her hands down his chest, "You know, if you weren't broken and we weren't at your ex-wife's house, I'd take care of it for you."

"I'm not broken." He laughed. "Just temporary out of service. Quite frankly, I don't care where we are. I want you."

Shaking her head, Olivia rocked her hips against his groin causing him to moan and shoot her a warning glare.

Leaning down and giving him another kiss she slowly climbed off of him and cuddled into his side. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of car doors shutting. "Hand me that blanket, please. That's all I need is Kathy and the kids to see."

She threw the blanket over him and sat up straight. The kids came barreling through the door followed by Kathy. "Olivia!" They exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" she said standing up from the couch. "Gosh, you are getting too big. Give me a hug."

All the kids pulled her into a hug and then she turned to Kathy. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking. Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah! I just told El that he needs to quit faking it to get out of work." She joked, walking back to the couch.

"Yeah right! You just want me back because you're tired of Fin and Munch."

"Not too much longer. The doctor said he's healing really well. Don't worry liv, he will be back by your side in no time."

Olivia wasn't sure if it was just Kathy being nice or taking a jab at her, but she took it as her queue to leave.

"Well, I better get going. Today was a pretty long day." She placed her hand on Elliot's good leg and gently squeezed. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Don't worry about the garbage." He whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"no, I promise. Kids tell Olivia bye and then go upstairs to get ready for bed." He yelled, holding her by her hand.

All four kids got up from the table and said goodbye running up the stairs. Kathy stood up to follow, "Elliot, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." He smiled.

"Okay have a good night." She said disappearing around the corner.

Elliot pulled Olivia towards him and their lips collided together. a few sweet kisses later, Olivia smiled and stood up looking down the hall seeing Kathy turn away.

"Have a good night Liv. Let me know when you're home."

"I will, I'll come to see you again next week." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Climbing in her car she had a decent drive to think about the night.


End file.
